way to a kiss
by lady moody
Summary: Sakura tidak mengerti, sudah 2 hari ini sasuke mendiaminya./kalau sasuke-kun bisa makan 3 porsi dango super manis ini dalam 3 menit, akan kuberikan apapun!"/tidak masalah sasuke! Itu hanya gumpalan tepung beras yang 'sedikit' terasa manis, makanlah sambil membayangkan masalalumu yang pahit/"kalau memang itu masalahnya, berarti kau tidak dewasa sekaligus mesum!/re-publish


NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WAY TO A KISS by LADY MOODY

ooc/typo(s)/dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya

Sakura tidak mengerti, sudah 2 hari ini sasuke mendiaminya. Tidak mau bicara, tidak membalas pesan, bahkan ketika sakura menyempatkan diri untuk mencari sasuke—ditempat ia biasa berlatih misalnya—laki-laki itu tak juga ditemukan.

"kalau tidak dijelaskan aku tidak akan mengerti"

siang ini sakura kembali menaruh pesan untuk sasuke. Pesan singkat berkertas merah jambu itu diselipkan pada selah pintu gerbang keluarga uchiha. Sasuke pasti membacanya, tapi mengapa tidak dibalas? Seberat itukah masalahnya?

"apa mungkin sasuke marah soal tantangan itu?"

**flashback**

"kalau sasuke-kun bisa makan 3 porsi dango super manis ini dalam 3 menit, akan kuberikan apapun!"

"tidak perlu. Tidak ada yg kuinginkan"

"eh? mana ada manusia yg tidak menginginkan apapun"

sasuke terdiam sejenak, ada satu sih yang terpikirkan. Tapi 3 porsi dango super manis..

"bagaimana?"

tidak masalah sasuke! Itu hanya gumpalan tepung beras yang 'sedikit' terasa manis, makanlah sambil membayangkan masalalumu yang pahit.

Sasuke melirik sakura sebentar, ia harus bayar mahal karna sudah berani menantang begini.

"aku mau disini-" kata sasuke seraya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Sebuah ciuman, itu maksudnya.

Meski sempat ragu, sakura akhirnya setuju. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sasuke benar-benar menghabiskanya. Kau memang bodoh, terlalu meremehkan uchiha.

...

"haaah"

sakura menghela nafas. Sekarang ia masih dirumah sakit, mengurus tim konohamaru yang baru pulang dari misinya. Tidak terlalu parah sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat, cucu hokage memang harus mendapat perhatian lebih.

"dengar ya konohamaru, pokoknya kau harus menghabiskan obatmu! Jangan dibuang seperti tadi" ucap sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Dasar manja! yang lain saja menurut, pikirnya.

"obatnya pahit tahu! Kenapa tidak kau cari cara saja supaya obat ini terasa seperti madu? Kalau pahit begini, aku tidak mau" kini gantian konohamaru yang marah, membuat gadis dihadapanya makin kesal.

"sudahlah konohamaru! Kau pikir sakura-san hanya mengurusimu saja, jangan menambah masalah lagi. lihatlah, sakura-san juga sudah lelah"

ah moegi, anak perempuan memang berbeda. Mengerti sekali perasaanku. Akan kubawakan kue untuknya besok

"benar, sakura-san istirahatlah. Maaf kami sudah merepotkan. Kupastikan konohamaru menghabiskan obatnya kak" kali ini anak laki-laki berkacamata disamping moegi yang ikut bicara. Konohamaru juga sepertinya mulai mengalah.

"baiklah kalau begitu, besok pagi aku kemari lagi. Selamat istirahat semuanya"

Membereskan meja kerja, sakura kembali teringat akan sasuke. Masalahnya dengan sasuke benar-benar menguras pikiran. Jika soal janji itu masalahnya, seharusnya sasuke tidak perlu semarah ini.

"baik, aku akui ini memang salahku. Seharusnya aku menepati janji"

Kalau sudah begini, sakura jadi sangat bingung. Ini hanya sebuah ciuman bodoh, apa sulitnya melakukan itu pada sasuke-kun mu yang tampan itu?

Sial! Seumur hidupnya sakura tidak pernah berciuman. Berbeda dengan sasuke yang pernah beberapa kali berciuman dengan Karin. Benar, Karin sudah pernah lebih dahulu merasakanya. Mengingat itu membuat sakura kesal, bukankah ini tidak adil? Pikirnya.

…

"Ino, beritahu aku rasanya berciuman"

Ino yang sedang membuka mulut untuk menyantap yakiniku tiba-tiba melongo kaget, begitupun dengan yakiniku disumpitnya yang ikut terjatuh "kutanya, bagaimana rasanya berciuman? Kau sering melakukanya dengan sai bukan?"

Ino terperangah bukanya karena tidak mendengar pertanyaan sakura, tapi keget karena gadis pink itu bertanya hal tabu begini ditempat umum. Ino menoleh kekanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Merasa keadaan aman, Ino meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap sakura serius.

"rasanya basah dan.. hangat"

Blush. Seketika wajah sakura memerah. Ia sungguh geli membayangkan ketika sasuke menciumnya.

"lalu kau akan haus. Menuntut lebih dan tidak ingin berhenti"

Lagi-lagi sakura membayangkanya, tapi tidak. Kali ini bayangan itu berganti sosok Karin. Berciuman dengan Sasuke.. mesra sekali.

"HENTIKAN!" kata sakura tiba-tiba. Rasanya sungguh sakit jika yang terbayang justru mereka. Bagaimana bisa sasuke melakukan itu diluar sana padahal sakura selalu memikirkanya tiap malam. Sakura tahu itu masa lalu sasuke ketika ia masih menjadi ninja pelarian, tapi ia tetap tak habis pikir. Ia tidak rela. Meski hanya sebuah ciuman, ia tidak rela.

"ah, aku egois sekali ino"

"apa maksudmu? Ada apa?"

"aku masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa.. sasuke pernah menjadi kekasih Karin"

"hanya itu?"

"mereka pernah berciuman ino! Aku saja..aku saja..tidak pernah.."

"sakura.. aku tidak tahu perasaanmu, tapi sasuke sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini. lau kurasa, Karin itu hanya sebagai pelarian saja"

…

"ini terakhir kalinya aku meninggalkan pesan. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa"

Seperti biasa, kertas pesanya diselipkan pada celah pintu. Lumayan lama sakura berdiri, berharap ia bisa bertemu sasuke.

"sampai kapan mau berdiri disana?"

Suara itu! Sakura menoleh, Sasuke!

"sa..sasuke..aku.."

Sasuke berjalan mengabaikan sakura, mengambil kertas yang baru diselipkan gadis pink itu.

"'maafkan aku.' Ck, berucap maaf tapi tidak tahu apa kesalahanya"

Saat Sasuke membuka gerbang, sakura ikut masuk kedalam.

"A..apakah ini soal tantangan itu? Kau marah karena aku tidak menepati janjiku?" sasuke masih diam.

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bicara"

"hn, terserah"

hujan mulai turun. Meski berada didalam kediaman uchiha, sakura tidak mungkin ikut masuk kedalam rumah juga. Entah sampai kapan ia akan tetap berdiri diluar, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

…

Sudah tiga puluh menit sakura berdiri diluar. Hujan masih belum berhenti, udara malam juga makin dingin. Entah apa yang sedang dilakuakan sasuke didalam sana, pasti nyaman sekali bisa berbaring dibawah selimut hangat. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat..

Sakura hampir saja tertidur diposisinya kalau saja ia tidak melihat bayangan sasuke yang mendekat membawa payung. Perlahan sasuke menyelimuti sakura dengan mantel hujan yang lumayan tebal.

"ck, keras kepala." sakura terkesiap, "Siapa aku dimatamu, Sakura?"

"kau tahu kau punya porsi besar dihidupku, sasuke-kun"

"bukan itu jawaban yang kuminta"

"kau marah karena masalah janji itu?"

"tidak juga. Soal ciuman, aku bisa melakukanya sebanyak apapun yang kumau pada wanita manapun"

Sasuke tidak sadar, ucapanya barusan menyakiti perasaan sakura.

"kalau begitu, lakukan saja dengan karin atau wanita lainnya! LAKUKAN SEBANYAK YANG KAU MAU!"

Sasuke kaget, kenapa sekarang gantian Sakura yang marah?

aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu bodoh!"

Cukup sudah, sasuke bodoh! Seenaknya bicara begitu padahal sakura sangat mengkhawatirkanya. Sakura mendorong sasuke yang sedang berusaha menyelimutinya dengan mantel "pokoknya kau bodoh! Bodoh!"

"hei berhenti!" sasuke menarik sakura, "lepas! Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Karin, eh? Apakah membuatmu haus juga?"

"haus?" mulai dari sini sasuke ikut kesal menghadapi sakura. Lalu, apa maksudnya dia bilang 'haus'? dehidrasi? Sakura juga makin kasar, bahkan ia mulai menggunakan chakra untuk mendorongnya.

"cukup! Sakura dengarkan aku!"

" .." Kali ini Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura agar tak terus melawan.

"aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu.. berulang kali aku mengatakanya"

" …"

"kau sendiri..ketika aku mengatakanya.. kau tidak pernah menjawabku. Kau hanya tersenyum. Aku bertanya-tanya.. perasaan ini apakah hanya aku yang punya. Aku tahu, dosaku sangat banyak! aku bukan siapa-siapa kecuali seorang mantan pengkhianat. Hal yang wajar kalau semua warga desa membenciku. Kau juga, apakah masih ada tempat untuk ku dihatimu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, melihatmu didekati banyak pria membuatku cemburu sekaligus berpikir ulang, apakah aku pantas untuk mu"

selanjutnya hanya suara hujan yang menjadi tema, keduanya masih sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"sajak kapan sasuke-kun menjadi melankolis begini?" sahut Sakura pelan

Hujan makin deras, sasuke masih menahan pergelangan sakura. Ia menunduk, sangat dalam. "lepaskan aku. Kau tahu, aku sangat takut tadi. Aku pikir kau marah karena apa.."

"sakura.."

"kau tidak dengar? Kubilang lepaskan aku. Ini sudah malam."

srak,

Sasuke pasrah saja ketika sakura menghentakkan tanganya kasar. "bukan begini carnya jika ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, sasuke.. aku kesal sekali. Apakah aku harus berdiri kehujanan begini, baru kau mau bicara"

Perlahan sakura mengangkat lengan kirinya, kemudian menarik sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Belum sempat sasuke sadar, sebuah kecupan sakura berikan pada bibirnya. Tangan kanannya mendekap Sasuke, meraih pinggangnya agar pelukannya semakin erat. Kakinya berjingkat mencoba mensejajarkan wajah. Pipi Sasuke dikecupnya lagi sambil berkata, "Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya pelan.

Ino benar, rasanya.. basah dan hangat. Tangan kanan sakura yang sebelumnya di pinggang sasuke juga ikut bergerak lembut, mengusap punggungnya yang lebar.

Sasuke pasti merasakan desahan nafas sakura yang tidak teratur, tidak apa-apa. Sakura juga dapat merasakan degupan jantung sasuke yang berdentum sangat keras. Kemudian tangan kirinya mulai merayap disepanjang rahang sasuke yang keras, terus bergerak lembut sampai kebelakang tenguknya. Desahan nafasnya sengaja ia dekatkan pada leher sasuke. Biar sasuke tahu, bukan hanya ia yang berdebar malam ini. Kakinya berjingkat lagi, berbisik sangat pelan disamping telingaya "begini.. caraku menyampaikan isi hatiku.."

**the end**

* * *

uwaaa, aku terus membayangkan ekspresi sasuke ketika dia makan dango-nya!

mohon reviewnya semuaa ;3

aku sangat gugup lho, soalnya ini fic pertamaku ._.

daaan, kecerobohan memalukanku (soal lupa mencantumkan disclaimer) sudah kuperbaiki. astagaa, aku malu sekali tahu. hehe

baiklah semuanya, anak ingusan ini masih terus berusaha menulis. mohon bantuannya ya!

#ojigi

salam.

lady moody


End file.
